


Gabriel Creating Chaos and Mischief - Supernatural Summergen gift exchange 2016

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Dean, Sam and Castiel conversing at a local diner about a case. They do not see Gabriel appear. When Gabriel looks upon the three, a wicked idea pops in his head and with a snap of his fingers chaos ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration created as a gift for milly_gal for the [SPN_Summergen](http://spn-summergen.livejournal.com/).

  



End file.
